It is known that surgeons must spend a considerable time for completely washing their hands and forearms to disinfect the same before being presented with rubber gloves prior to performing surgery. Therefore, the washing must be effected in such a manner that the forearms always upwardly extend from the elbows to prevent washwater which might contain any type of germs from flowing back onto the hands.
Conventional washbasins are very awkward to use by surgeons for hand washing purposes since the elbows must be spread laterally to clear the upper edge of the washbasin.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,848,385 dated Mar. 8, 1932 to Ferdenand G. SCHINDOSKI and entitled "WASHBASIN" shows a washbasin which is characterized by a central front recess to permit the basin to extend rearwardly around the waist of the user but, here again, this washbasin is not suitable for use by surgeons since the top of the washbasin is co-extensive all around with the top edge of its bowl.